Alive again
by LilithZephirus
Summary: Agron and Nasir lived a long and peaceful life after the battle with Crassus, when they died of old age, they expected to go to the after life, but instead they were reborn into the 20th century. AU/Reincarnation/Modern Times Nagron
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the final fight against Crassus and his legions from Rome, Agron, Nasir, and many former slaves escaped to other lands thanks to the sacrifice that all the rest of the cause did; every single warrior of the cause had died, except Agron and Nasir. Nasir thought this was the Gods giving them another chance in life to love each other freely in a house of their own. Agron considered going anywhere, he just needed his heart, his Nasir. Nasir had no idea where to go, he had nothing waiting for him in Syria, he was too young when he was taken by slavery, and he didn't remembered much of his natal home; Agron, on the other hand, remembered the Rhine clearly, but wasn't sure about going back; he had no direct family left there, and he was afraid that by going back, he would remember the time he and Duro got taken by slave traders.

For a long time, the rest of the cause followed Agron, as he was second in command, but after a while people started to divide, to try luck in other places of the world, but they kept on walking with Yakub, his beautiful son, they still had no idea where to stop, until they found a beautiful land far enough from Rome, but not so cold so Nasir wouldn't freeze to death. It appeared they had everything to survive, they had a river close by, a lot of vegetation and game. Soon they cleared a space cutting the trees and built a house with them, they had a city a few hours away, they had a few denari they could use, so they started slow and small, until they lived a simple but comfortable life with their son, for they raised him like their own, and Yakub loved his Vati and Wala. Eventually old age caught up with both of them. Agron died first, he was glad he was going first, he couldn't have dealt with Nasir's death, but before he left he made a promise, he would wait for him in the afterlife, and if for some reason he wasn't there, he would find him anywhere he went, past, present, future, dead or alive. Nasir and Yakub cried and Nasir made the same promise. He remembered the promise again when it was his turn to go to the afterlife, and was so happy he would see the love of his life again. His son had a good life and was free, he would go in peace.

Both of them felt like they floated in nothingness for so long, without finding each other, forgetting some things, but they always remembered each other, until one day Agron saw light again, but it had been so long, it was like he was born again, and alas, he did. For the Gods provide him with another chance in freedom with Nasir, for their love was so pure and strong. Nasir on the other hand, was not ready yet and waited 5 long years to return to the world of the living.

Alexander always had strange dreams and weird memories that were not his, he didn't know how to explain it at first, but after he saw what looked like the Coliseum in one of his dreams after a history class, he started to investigate. He read about Spartacus and his fight for freedom, and suddenly everything was clear as the day itself, alas he was 15 again and the year was 1998. Why was he here? In a new but very familiar body…

All of those questions fell behind when he remembered Nasir, oh Nasir, was he also there with him? What about Yakub? And if that was true, was Nasir in the same country, country? Same continent even! He had to find him, but how? If he had a different name, Nasir would too. At least the Gods blessed him with the same background; his parents were from Germany, even himself, but he was raised in cold New York. Was Nasir born in Syria again? Was he still there? How would he get to Syria? What if he moved? Where would he be now? Assuming if he was alive again. That night, before he went to bed, he prayed to the Gods, asking for Nasir, and that he could find him relatively soon.

University came along, and he went to Michigan, in this life he got very interested in kinesiology and the human body, until now he had been with no one, not one person caught his attention, he just wanted Nasir, and every year his libido for Nasir grew even bigger, he had the most realistic wet dreams, in part because they were memories of them together in bed in their own house, Sinuesa or Mount Vesuvius. He needed Nasir soon, or he would die alone.

The era of MySpace and chat rooms came and so he created everything with the name "GladiatorAgron" but to no avail. He still looked like himself, he went to the gym religiously, and kept his hair short like before. He got a lot of attention from people, men and women, but couldn't find the person he was looking for. He had a close group of friends in university, especially from his major. He liked university life, but he wanted to find Nasir. This was getting stupidly difficult, he couldn't really concentrate in class one day, it was also late and he was tired, so after class, he just went walking through the campus, the other part of campus where he never went. He had been five years here and he had never been in this part of university, it was the artistic part of the campus; they even had a small art gallery were students showed their work for free. He didn't really liked art so much as to go to see it in a gallery, but he was in a whatever mood, so he gave the artist a chance and went inside.

It was empty, it was too late to go see art he thought, but he looked at some paintings and he found them all right, he didn't know one thing about art but it looked pretty enough. He caught the movement of another person entering the gallery and he looked, as you do, for no reason, and his breath went away, he froze and opened his eyes wide. There he was, Nasir was right in from of him, and by the way he was looking at him, he also remembered that life in old Rome while they were fighting for freedom.

He took a few steps closer and dared to speak

"Nasir?" - he asked with fear and excitement and his voice

"Thank the Gods, Agron" – Nasir closed the space between them almost running and threw himself to his arms, those arms he knew so well, and kissed him with all the need he had, he had found him. He thanked the Gods internally.

"Oh, thank the Gods" – he said hugging him so strongly that he thought he was crushing the smaller man in his arms – "I was losing faith. Holy shit I missed you" – he said smiling and looked at him again. He was just as he remembered; his Syrian was with him, where he belonged.

"And if you hadn't found me now? Would you have gone to another one?" – he said smiling, he knew Agron would never do that, but he liked to tease.

"Never my love" – he said rather serious – "I told you, my heart would beat for no other".

"I never doubted you" – Nasir said and gave him a small kiss – "not then, not now".

"My love" – he said looking into Nasir's eyes with that distinctive German fire – "if you had waited as long as I've been waiting for you, you know what I want to do now".

"You're not the only one" – he said looking as willingly as before – "I've been waiting for this moment" – then he got closer to Agron's ear and whisper – "I've even been preparing myself for this moment".

Agron growled a little bit, he had never done that in this life, but this little Syrian was the death of him, and life itself at the same time.

"The closest place is my room" – he said in a sexy voice, the one he only used with Nasir – "what do you say we go there now?"

"Well actually, I was going to see the paintings and that's all the time I have, my dad is coming to get me from work" – he got closer to Agron – "we must be quick then" – he said smiling.

Agron smile that crazy German smile, he took Nasir's hand and started running in the direction of the dorms. He had never been so happy, and he could hear how Nasir was giggling, he was actually giggling like a happy child. He though he had never run that fast before, even when training, and so they got really fast to his dorm.

"Don't you have a roommate?" – Nasir said when Agron was trying to open the door with his key

"I do, but he left to his house because of a family thing he had" – he opened the door and let Nasir inside – "here we are".

"Well is not as cozy as our house was but, is better than our room in Mount Vesuvius" – he said laughing

"When the time is right my heart" – said Agron getting closer to Nasir – "we would build a new house, just for us".

Nasir was already taking his coat of, it was a little cold for him, so he had wear it, but not anymore, he was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Agron reclaimed those lips he lived for and kissed them in another way, a needy way. He had been waiting for Nasir for years and he was at his limit, he needed to take the Syrian here and now, or he would lose his mind. Nasir was the same, he had been waiting for this moment almost his entire life; he got the whole picture much younger than Agron had, and at first he didn't know what to make of their relationship, but when puberty arrived he knew exactly what he wanted of the German. They took their clothes rather fast but Nasir wanted to say it anyway.

"In this life we use a lot more clothes that before" – he said while being kissed on the neck

"Clothes will always be a nuisance between you and me" – how he adored that smaller body, he had missed the Syrian more than he had though.

"Well, take the last piece of clothing and see if you still think I'm sexy" – he tug his boxers a little and Agron took them of slowly.

When Nasir was fully naked and a little bit flustered, Agron made him turned around to see all of him.

"I think you're even sexy-er than I remembered" – he said taking his own underwear of – "what did you do?"

"Just some grooming" – he said casually – "a bit of shaving, a bit of exercise" – Agron started to kiss his chest – "I'm glad you like it" – he said with a more forced breathing.

"Oh, I'll let you know how much I like it" – he said until he reached the other one's shafts and put it in his mouth. Gods, he had missed him.

"Oh, Agron, remember this is the first time and we don't have much time so I don't know if we could go all the way" – Nasir said very difficultly.

"Don't worry, we can do other things" – he said coming back up and pushing Nasir to the bed – "We can do other things for hours" – he started to find the lube he had in his nightstand drawer.

"My dad, remember?" – he had a big smile in his face – "I have a father now"

"Ah, trivialities of this life" – he put some lube on his dick and went south – "I think I would have been happier in a place for only the two of us. But I'm still very fucking grateful"

"Yes" – he said moaning, Agron was massaging his dick with lube – "the Gods were very good to us, even though you treated them so badly before"

"You put a good word for me for a long time" – he was kissing, and massaging the best he could with what he had in this life, he loved the inventor of lube.

"Oh, God please just…" - he was getting restless with the slow pace – "please"

"What love? I don't know what you want" – he said teasingly

"Faster, Agron faster!" – he took his arms and squeezed hard making his point

Agron took his hand and grabbed his own dick with Nasir's and started moving.

While Nasir moaned, Agron breath rapidly, he had been waiting for this, the love, the pleasure, everything, he felt intoxicated, how he loved this man.

"Holy shit this feels good" – Agron cursed – "I don't want to finish so fast" – he was a little bit disappointed of himself, he wasn't even inside Nasir.

"Oh God, just get on with it" – Nasir almost yelled – "I'm almost at my limit too".

Agron started that dance with Nasir that he knew too well, he started slow and end it up fast and sloppy, and as Nasir had said, they ended that quite fast, and they were both gasping for air, until Agron started to laugh.

"What?" – said Nasir with a smile

"I'm so fucking happy" – he said looking at Nasir – "I can feel my heart exploding with joy".

Nasir laughed with him and said – "I'm very happy myself, I'm so glad I came to see the paintings, even though I didn't even see them" – he laughed some more – "why where you there?"

"I was just walking, I don't even go to that part of campus, but I just felt like it at the time" – he turned to look at Nasir – "I guess the Gods sent me that way".

"I guess they did" – he said resting on his side and looking at Agron – "I feel so at peace right now. I don't know about you, but even though I have a family, I didn't really feel like I belong, you know?"

"I get what you're saying" – Agron said getting more comfortable – "I miss our friends and my first family. I miss Duro" - he was looking a little bit sad – "but I have you and that's better than having all of them" – he finished with a smile.

"That's a lot of people you're talking about" – he said not really believing Agron.

"That's how much I love you" – he said seriously – "you're my life babe" – they had never used terms of endearment like this, but this was a new life and a new time.

"I know honey" – he didn't even batter an eyelash to the word "babe" it just felt so right, so he said 'honey'.

"I wish we could sleep together tonight" – said Agron, missing him already.

"Well, I think we can, just not here" – Nasir said getting up from bed and looking for some tissue to clean himself.

"What do you mean?" – said Agron getting out of bed too and passing some tissues to Nasir.

"Well, my family knows I'm reincarnated and they also know about you" – he looked at the blank expression that Agron had in his eyes – "they know you are my soul mate" – he tried to clarify.

"…wha-how?" – Agron said clearly not getting the whole picture.

"Well, my parents believe in reincarnation, especially my mom, and my dad is a history teacher, so I told them when I was young, at first they didn't really believe me, but after some research and me talking about things I shouldn't know when I was 7, they believed me. So after that, I told them about you. At first I told them that you were the second commander of the cause, then I explained you were my friend, and then I told them you were my soul mate and that I was trying to find you. I told them in summary how we lived" – while Nasir was talking he was trying to get dressed again and look presentable, and Agron was just listening without moving a muscle – "It was difficult because my religion teaches that two men cannot lye together, but I got through them at the end"

"That's unbelievable…"- he could not believe Nasir's parents believed him just like that, he didn't told a soul about his previous life – "I didn't told anyone…" - he kind of felt guilty right now, he said nothing about the love of his life to no one.

"Were you afraid of people not believing in you and that they thought you were crazy?" – he sensed that Agron was sad and disappointed with himself, but Nasir didn't blame him. He felt like that for a while – "Don't worry, I felt like that for a while when I started my teens, but then I just brushed it off. I just needed you".

Agron looked at him for a little while before stating – "You are perfect, you know that?" – he said while hugging the smaller man by the waist and kissing the top of his head – "I love you" – this was the first 'I love you' in this life.

"I love you too" – said Nasir with his head on Agron's chest, he felt so content and then a thought came to mind – "….hey, what's your name in this life?" – suddenly he remembered about it.

"Alexander Scholz" – he was better now at accepting his new name, but every time he said it, it felt a little bit wrong – "you?"

"Nizar Safar" – he said with a smile – "very German and Syrian".

"Yeah, but your name is closer to "Nasir" than mine to "Agron" though, that's not fair" – he said with a smile.

"Well, get some clothes on and meet the Safar family" – he was halfway with his clothes, while Agron had just underwear.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon to meet the family" - he said in a comical voice

"Well, my parents would like to see the guy who took the virginity of their 17 year old son, don't you think?" – he said smiling, but was a little concerned because in this life he was still a minor, and Agron didn't look like a minor at all.

"You're 17?..."- he saw how Nasir was nodding his head – "….. well, shit. I'm 22".

"5 years gap" – said Nasir with a smile – "well, some things haven't change".

They were fully clothed, Nasir told Agron to prepare a small bag with some essentials and a change of clothes, when his phone rang.

"Hi dad, I'm coming" – said Nasir answering his phone – "and I have a surprise for you, for the whole family actually" – he listened for a short while and then added – "I'll be there in a minute, bye".

They rushed to the main door of the university and saw a car parked there, and headed in that direction. To say Agron was nervous was a misunderstanding, he was scared shitless, he had never had to deal with Nasir's family before, not even a sister, brother, let alone a parent, and now here he was, moments away to meet Mr. Safar and the whole family. Well, fuck him.

"Hi dad" – said Nasir kissing his dad on the cheek, a thing in their culture – "this is Alexander" - he presented Agron to his dad, they shook their hands, and exchanged words of courtesy – "but I know him as Agron of the Rhine".

His dad got really stiff and awkward, and he looked at Agron for like forever it felt. Agron just stood there, not knowing what to do. What the fuck do you say to the father of your reincarnated soul mate? 'Hello, I know your son better that anyone, we had a whole life together, even a kid! We met while he was a body slave and I was fighting for freedom'. Yeah, nope, pretty sure that was not a good idea. Luckily, Mr. Safar talked at last.

"Hello Agron" – he presented his hand again so he could shake it – "I've heard many things about you. Is exciting and weird to finally meet you".

"Oh" – said Agron shaking his father in law's hand – "I feel the same way sir. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time".

"Dad, Agron is staying at home tonight" – he hadn't asked before if Agron could stay in their house when he found him, but it was a risk he had to take. He needed Agron by his side.

Mr. Safar gave a look to Nasir, and he said immediately – "I just found him, I'm not gonna leave him" - Agron saw that Syrian fire for the first time in this life and it was refreshing and wonderful, but he might have problems with his dad in the future.

"Nasir, it's fine, we can meet tomo-"

"No!" – Nasir cut him mid sentence – "I WILL NOT leave you. Every time we separate something bad happens" – of course he was talking about the past, and his dad knew that, but he didn't fully understand. Agron did, and felt extremely sad, he knew exactly what Nasir was saying.

"I know" – he said petting his hair, that in this life was shorter – "a lot of bad things happened to us when we got separated, that's true. But we were fighting a war Nasir, our lives were always on the balance" – he took Nasir's face in his hands and made him look at him and talked again – "this life is new, we're safe, we're not fighting a war, we're free".

"I don't care how good the moment feels" – Nasir said looking intently to Agron's eyes – "many times we felt like everything was going to go according to plan and then all hell broke loose. We lost a lot of friends because we got over-confident or separated; I don't plan on risking anything this time. The Gods gave us a second chance, and I'm not going to waist it now that I have finally found you".

"He can come" – said Mr. Safar suddenly – "but he would sleep in the guest room, understood?"

Agron felt like a bucket of good vibes felt onto him, and he nodded to Mr. Safar – "Yes sir" – he said – "your house, your rules" – he felt Nasir hugging him and he reciprocated the action. After a few seconds they got in the car.

It wasn't a very long trip really, but Agron felt extremely nervous, he didn't know what to do or say. At least Nasir was at peace and had his head on his shoulder. He could feel the peace and calm radiating from him. They suddenly arrived to the Safar's family home and got out of the car. Agron had calmed down a little bit in the car, but now he started to feel nervous again. It certainly helped to know that the whole family knew the situation but even so, this was weird and awkward.

"We're home" – announced Mr. Safar – "and we have a guest".

Mrs. Safar came in to the picture, she came from the kitchen and looked like a very nice lady – "oh, hello dear, I'm Nizar's mom, what's your name?" – she said while shaking his hand

He doubted at first, what to say, Alexander or Agron, but without even really thinking his mouth went – "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Agron".

Mrs. Safar stayed still for a while and then she just said – "oh my God, you found each other..." – she said with a hint of preoccupation that Agron caught – "… oh sorry dear, I am happy for you both, but I thought this would happen later in life… when he would be an adult, you know".

"Mom, I'm going to be 18 soon" – said Nasir almost angrily – "and I was already an adult, and old man even".

"I understand completely ma'am, don't you worry" – he really understood Nasir's parents, he was a parent before – "I'm here under your rules".

"Well dear" – said Mrs. Safar – "welcome to the family" – she said hugging him.

Well, he didn't expect that – "oh, thank you for allowing me into your home".

"Nizar" – said Mrs. Safar – "you never said Agron had such lovely manners".

"Ma'am, it's not his fault" – Agron said quickly – "we never had to worry about parents or family before, we only had each other, for a long time, so he had never seen me talking with his parents before".

"I know this is going to sound weird Agron" – said Mr. Safar – "but I have to, kind of, put you to the test. Please sit on the couch, both of you".

Agron started to feel very nervous again, but he would do anything to be approved by the new parents of Nasir, so he took Nasir's hand and sited himself on the couch, and the interrogation began.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and I will give you 3 seconds to think, and you both have to give me an answer. Since you lived together for so long, this should be a piece of cake" -said Mr. Safar - "do you both understand?" – both men nodded – "ok here we go. Who was Agron's best friend? One, two, three!"

"Spartacus" – answer both.

"Who was Nizar's best friend? One, two, three"

"Naevia" – answered both.

"Who was the other commander in the rebellion?" – he new Agron was the second one - "One, two, three"

"Crixus" – answered both.

"Where was Crixus from? One, two, three"

"Galia" – answered both.

"Ok, Agron these ones are for you. What name had the house of gladiators that Spartacus went?" – he knew because of Nasir.

"House of Batiatus" – answered Agron – "I went there myself with my brother Duro".

"Where were you from?" – Mr. Safar was running out of questions.

"The Rhine sir" – Agron said proud about that fact – "where is insanely cold".

Mr. Safar had another question, and he was very interested by the answer – "there were types of slaves in Rome, were there not?"

"Yes sir, they were" – he answered even though he didn't know why Mr. Safar was asking that question – "I was a few myself, but the last one was gladiator".

"What type of slave was Nizar?" – he asked quickly

"He was a b..." – he was answering but was cut shut by Nasir.

"No!" – Nasir made Agron look at him – "… he doesn't know".

Nasir looked scared, why? He didn't know, but he looked very scared

"Nizar has told us pretty much everything or answer most of our questions from his previous life, but he refuses to tell us what he did before Spartacus came along" – Mr. Safar told Agron – "we only know he was taking to slavery very young, but that's about it. And we don't know why".

"I don't want to tell you" – said Nasir a little bit angry – "and I don't have to either".

"Why?" – asked a concerned Agron and Nasir thought about it and talked to him in their old dialect, Latin, he hoped Agron still remembered.

"Prostitution or anything like that is looked down in my culture, people get disown or rejected by family and friends. Back home, people are stoned publicly to death in some places" – said Nasir very quickly – "my family had a very hard time knowing my soul mate was you, a man. I was very afraid, so please don't tell them" – he looked Agron in the eyes very seriously.

Agron understood, but he had to ask something, so now he started to speak in that old dialect he had never forgotten – "but that was centuries ago, why would they condemn you for something you were forced to do by the Romans?" – he wanted to understand Nasir's way of thinking about this issue.

Nasir spoke again and now there was no doubt in Mr. Safar's mind about reincarnation – "I'm just very afraid of what they would think, I know it was centuries ago and that I was forced, but I'm so afraid, please don't tell them" – he looked at his eyes once again and said in English – "please…"

"I won't" – said Agron going back to English too, with a very strong resolve, Nasir had never pleaded like that before.

"Thank you" – said Nasir in a very quiet voice.

Agron just limited himself to kiss his head lovingly.

"So you're not going to tell me…" - said Mr. Safar looking at both of them while they shook their heads – "…FINE! Don't tell me! I will stop asking" – he said defeated, throwing his arms to the sky – "Agron" – he said looking at him – "welcome to the family" – and he extended his hand to shook it once more that day.

"Thank you sir" – he said shaking his hand with a smile on his face – "it's an honor, and just call me Alex, that's fine".

"OK. Dinner's in 15 more minutes" – he said getting up – "I think you have some catching up to do".

"Yeah we do" – said a smiling Nasir looking at Agron.

Mr. Safar left and they stayed on the couch talking about his lives so far.

"So, what is your major in university?" – asked Nasir, getting closer to Agron.

"Kinesiology" – he answer, putting an arm around his back and tugging him closer – "I finish this year, and I've been getting some offers from different places, so I'm happy there. What do you want to study? Still into medicine?"

"Yeah; art is my hobby though, that's why I went to see the paintings. They show a different exposition every month. I've been going all this year" – he said looking at Agron.

"The whole year?" – he said a little bit surprised and saw how Nasir nodded – "damn, I could have been with you before…"

"But you didn't know" – said Nasir with a smile – "just like I didn't know you were attending that university".

"So, art huh?" – said Agron – "What type of art? Painting?" – he added.

"Yes, I paint a little now, I joined the art club in the 9th grade" – he informed to Agron – "but I'm not a genius, I just like it a lot".

"Well, I don't really understand art, but I'm sure you're really good" – he said confident – "do you have some paintings around?"

"I do, they are in the garage, that's where I paint" – he said and got a little closer – "do you want to see them?"

"Of course!" – he said trying to get up – "Please".

"Ok, come with me" – said Nasir.

They got up and when to the garage. There was a lot of painting supplies on a corner, and some canvases. He saw a painting from a far; the typical bowl with fruit, but it was really well done.

"I see some fruit" – Agron said – "that looks good".

"Oh, no" – said Nasir with some shame in his voice – "that's so old, and it was for an assignment. I have some more behind".

Nasir showed him some more paintings, mostly landscapes or animals but not really people, and then he got to the last one, and he felt something trembled inside him, it was a painting of the resting place of Spartacus, we're him and Nasir had buried him with stones and he had left the sword/shield Nasir had made with loving hands for him, when he could no longer took sword in hand. He felt sad and grateful to see that again. He had asked himself before if the body of his best friend was still there.

"When did you paint this?" – he asked with a dry throat.

"Years ago, when I joined the painting class in school" – Nasir said watching the painting with nostalgia – "is the only one that I have saved from those times, you know why"

"It's phenomenal" – said Agron with some emotion in his voice – "it's very well made"

"Thank you" – said Nasir hugging Agron from behind

"Thank you for showing it to me" – said Agron, he was very grateful to see this painting. He took in his hand the hand of Nasir.

"You're welcome" – he said and he kissed his back

Agron turned around to kiss Nasir, he hadn't done it since they got out of his dorm, he didn't want to disrespect or infuriate Nasir's parents, especially his dad, so he just had taken his hand or kissed the top of his head but that was about it. They looked pretty alone and in peace here so he took a risk and kissed that man again like he hadn't kissed him in a week, Nasir was very on board with this, he knew Agron was trying to be respectful so he didn't say anything about it, but now he would kiss him deep and hard, he also wanted to feel him again and again.

After a while they started to kiss more deeply, you could see the fire between these two, and that's what Safiya saw when she was looking for the couple so everyone could have dinner.

"That's kinda hot, but I'm starving" – she said with a smile in her face and laughed when Nasir released a surprised little yip – "dinner's on the table" – she looked at Agron up and down and added – "nice to meet you Agron, I can see physically why he loves you" – said almost laughing

"Shut up Safiya!" – if Nasir had had something on his hands he would have thrown it – "we're going"

"Well, you have to calm down first, little brother" she said smiling and pointed downwards – "you're kinda excited there"

"I hate you…" – he said slowly

"I love you!" – she said leaving the garage in a very high spirit.

"Fucking Safiya…I'm sorry" – he said turning to Agron – "she's nice most of the time"

"It was my fault, I'm sorry" – said Agron trying to calm down

"No it's not, she's like a fucking child sometimes" – he said and then laughed – "she also likes romance novels, so she was the first who believed me"

"Well, we should better get going, I don't want to anger your parents" – he said already calm and in control of his own body

"Ok, fine" said Nasir walking slowly – "although, I want to state that I prefer to eat you that to eat dinner" – he looked at Agron and he smile

"Me too" – he gave him a small kiss – "but I'm also very hungry, and I want to try Syrian food again. I can't wait"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, where we're you two?" - said Mrs. Safar happily – "we were looking for you"

Nasir could see Safiya trying not to smile – "I was showing Agron my paintings" – he tried his best to act as normal as ever – "but as soon as he heard 'Syrian food' he came running" – he said smiling.

"Oh, so you like Syrian food?" – Mr. Safar asked.

"Well, I love food in general, but my favorite is Syrian, apart from German of course" – said Agron while sitting at the table.

"It's there a Syrian place or even dishes out there that are Syrian?" – asked Safiya, she had no idea if there was a restaurant and was really curious.

"I have no idea actually" – said Agron rising his shoulders – "I never looked if there was a Syrian place here, cause I only wanted to eat Nasir's food" – everyone stared at him but Nasir – "so, I haven't had Syrian food since my previous life"

"Well, I'm sorry Agron" – said Mrs. Safar with a smile – "I'm afraid Nizar hasn't cooked anything ever" – she saw Agron's confused face – "in this life at least, but I would love to see if he still has that ability" – she turned to look at his son.

"I do" – he said a little bit shy – "I just didn't want to cook for other people" – he knew how selfish that was – "I'm sorry"

"Nasir" – Agron called him – "you cooked for your family before, you could do it again" – he tried to be subtle, Nasir was afraid of what his family would say about their previous lives and he though he shouldn't tell everyone about Yakub.

"Yeah, well, we'd see" – said Nasir – "Syrian food is not the same as before of course, but is pretty similar" – he pointed out while his mother served Agron.

"Thank you ma'am" – he said taking the plate from her hands – "I'm sure I'm going to like it"

"There's some baklava in the kitchen" – said Safiya – "if you want, I can get you some after dinner"

"Oh, thank you that would be great" – Safiya was nice like Nasir said.

"Baklava doesn't taste the same either" – Nasir said with some nostalgia – "the flour and the filling are slightly different. They're pretty similar, but they're not the same" – he said it in an almost apologizing tone.

"It's ok, I'll try them either way" – Agron said and dived into his food – "mmmmm, this is good" – he said looking at Nasir's mother

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it" – she said eating from her plate – "Nizar doesn't really think so"

"I'm sorry, it's just not the same" – said Nasir – "but it's not bad"

"Well, Nasir is right, it doesn't taste the same, but it's very similar" – he said trying to talk without food flying from his mouth – "and is still good"

"Thank you again, I'm flattered" – said Mrs. Safar.

"So tell me" – said Mr. Safar – "what do you study at Michigan?"

"Kinesiology" – responded Agron – "this is my last year"

"And do you have any work offers so far?" – he really cared if this lifetime Agron had some carrier aspirations, he wanted his son to be with someone ambitious.

"I do have some sir, in fact I'm doing my last internship in one of them" – Agron knew he was a "good catch" so he wasn't worried about that.

"Hey, how do you prefer we call you, Alexander or Agron?" – asked Safiya suddenly – "I tried to call Nizar "Nasir" once and he almost killed me.

Agron laughed and said - "Yeah, it's really weird for someone else to call me Agron, please just call me Alex. That's fine"

"And Alex, where are you from?" – asked Mrs. Safar.

"I was born in Germany like before, but was raised in New York" – answered Agron – "Nasir told me he was born in Syria too, like before"

"Yes he was, and we stayed there for the next 5 years and then we moved … for opportunities and safety reasons" – Mr. Safar said and when he said that a heavy atmosphere fell in the room.

"I'm sorry you were forced to move" - said Agron a little bit sad.

"Don't be" – said Safiya in high spirits – "I love my country, but we are better here, we have a better life"

"Besides, you are here" – said Nasir lovingly.

"Do you have any siblings Alex?" – asked Mrs. Safar trying to change the subject.

"Yes I do, I have a brother called Dan and a sister called Greta" – said Agron between putting food in his mouth – "and you are just two?" – said talking to Nasir

"No, we're five, but the other three are way older and have their own families" – said Nasir – "two of them are still in Syria, but in a safer place" – said almost finishing is plate – "the other one is in L.A, not getting cold like we do"

Agron laughed – "oh right, this is cold for you, I'm just dandy. In Rome I was frying under that unforgiving sun" – he said finishing is plate.

"The Roman sun was fine for me" – said Nasir remembering those days of training with gladius in hand under the sun, while he felt the look of a certain German man. Agron remembered the same and they looked at each other with longing.

"Have you ever thought of going back to Rome?" – said Safiya suddenly, and looked as they had strange looks in their eyes – "you know, see the Coliseum?" – she explained as if they didn't understand at first.

Nasir got really serious and replied in a very low voice – "Never again will I step into that cursed land if I can prevent it"

Agron on his own accord answered - "Nor I will step into that God forsaken arena, just like the arena of Capua where my brothers almost died, more than once, for the entertainment of the Romans"

Everything turned really heavy and you could cut the air with a butter knife. No one really wanted to talk, especially Safiya, who was being stared down by Nasir and Agron with angry and sad eyes. But Mr. Safar talked rather quickly to defuse the tension.

"Excuse Safiya, she is nosy and doesn't think before opening her mouth" – said looking intently at her so she would understand.

"..I'm sorry… I didn't know it was such a big deal" – said becoming smaller on her chair, she looked at Nasir and he was throwing daggers at her direction and she felt worse, until Agron spoke.

"We burned it once, you know?" – said as topic of conversation, he was sure that Nasir's family was not 100% sure about the whole reincarnation memories, so he would give him some anecdotes to remember – "the arena in Capua I mean" – he looked at Nasir so he could tell the story along with him.

"Spartacus idea to free some friends from certain death at the arena" – continued Nasir, looking at his new family, who were listening very carefully, they had never heard a violent story from Nasir's past life before.

"When we were there, I said I was doubting his 'crazy idea', but Crixus and Onemaus, our doctore in the ludus, were there, and they had a lot of disadvantage" – Agron kept going with the story – "the doctore was the 'trainer' for the Gladiators and every ludus had one"

"I had been wounded badly in a previous battle, and I had a giant sword hole on my side" – said Nasir, pointing at his not existing old scar from saving Naevia from the mines – "so I couldn't go" – said remembering how Agron told him 'this time you stay and I go' and kissed him for the first time, he turn to looked at him and Agron knew what he was thinking, so he smiled.

"Me and Spartacus dressed as Roman soldiers and infiltrated the arena, while a group of rebels went under the public seating space and splashed the place with oil" – said Agron remembering how long it took for him.

"They targeted a pillar, put some chains around it, set it on fire and pulled" – Nasir narrated with an obscure smile on his face. His family didn't know who was talking, they didn't know this side of Nasir.

"The Romans fell and burned while we killed the other guards and gladiators. Spartacus tried to kill Glabber, a Roman general, but failed" – he made a dramatic stop – "that opportunity anyway, he killed him after"

"Then, you all came back safe" – said Nasir smiling to Agron.

"The Gods favor me little man" – he said as he had said many times before when they were slaves.

"Called me that again and they shall turn from you" – Nasir answered with a big smile while he pinched Agron's thigh

"Ow, stop" – said Agron laughing – "last time you gave me a kiss after that sentence, not a pinch"

"You deserve it for calling me that again after centuries" – they were in their own little world and Nasir's family was forgotten.

"Ok, fine, my bad" – he said raising his hand in sign of surrender – "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Safar, it was delicious" – and Agron changed the subject just like that.

No one said nothing, they were just staring at the couple, trying to process the new information, and like always Safiya spoke first – "I thought you weren't a gladiator Nizar, why were you in a fight?"

"I wasn't, but everyone at the Rebellion had to learn, at least the basic, in the beginning I was so bad, but in the end I was one of the principal fighters, and we always fought together" – Nasir answered to her sister pointing at Agron, while he nodded.

"..Then,… you killed people? – said Safiya not really believing it.

"Yeah, too many to count, but less than Agron, I'm sure" – he felt proud of that fact and then he saw the astonished face of his family – "we were at war, what did you expect? It was kill or be killed… or tortured and crucified…" – he didn't look at Agron, because he didn't want to be obvious, but he took his hand under the table and squeezed lovingly.

"We were fighting for freedom, we were fighting for our rights" – said Agron, trying to soften the blow of this new information - "and many died without being free, we were owned like we were things. That's not a way to live"

It took some time but eventually Mr. Safar spoke – "we know that you were fighting for the right thing, we just didn't know that Nizar also took lives in the past. We thought he helped doing other things… it's hard for me to think about my son killing other people" – he was saying but got cut short by Nasir.

"Monsters dad, not people, Romans were the most insensitive bastards you could ever meet, if it was a slave, you could do anything to them, even kill them, and no one said anything, because you weren't consider as a human being. I may not be proud of some things that I did in my previous life, but I'm proud that I could kill, slaughter and avenge so many" – Nasir said with his head held high and a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice, he was remembering the time Agron came back from the death, with useless hands and shattered pride, all because of the Romans, and some tears scared his eyes.

"Are you ok?" – asked Safiya in a small voice.

"I'm fine" – he said wiping those tears quickly – "I just remembered something" – he got up after that – "common Agron" – he told him while he tugged him by the hand – "I'll show you the rest of the house"

"Ok, thank you again for the food" – he said standing up – "excuse me" – he left with Nasir to the backyard. He felt Nasir was still crying, in silence, but he was crying, and seeing him cry broke his soul.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here" – he said hugging him as tight as he could without hurting him – "we're fine here, we're safe"

Nasir sighed and separated himself a little bit from Agron – "I know that, I know crucifixion is not a thing anymore, but it still hurts. I couldn't believe when I saw you among all those people, but then when I got closer it just broke me inside so fast, but I couldn't show it, you were in such bad shape, I had to be your pillar that time, but it hurt, it hurt so bad" – he went back to full hug mode.

"I know, and I was the fool that left and the bastard that broke your heart, I will never forgive myself for that stupid decision" – Agron said resting his head on Nasir's head – "I'm so fortunate that you would still be with me after that" – that hurt him a lot.

"How can I not? I can't live without you Agron, I love you too much" – he said looking at his eyes – "but if you do something stupid again I will punish you" – he managed to say in a cheerful note.

Agron laughed – "Deal, you can punish me how ever you want" – he said moving side to side – "just don't leave me or cheat on me"

"Never. I never did and I never will, you're mine and I'm yours" – he said and kissed him lightly - "Forever"

They took the advantage of the night veil to kiss properly and they kept hugging a little longer, until Nasir decided to show him the rest of the house, like he had said.

"Well you can see the backyard better in the light of day so, let's go inside again" – said Nasir, taking Agron's hand and guiding him through the house – "Well, the first floor you kind of saw it all, there's a studio down the hall, it's my father's and then it's just the second floor with the rooms" – he said while going up the stairs.

"We just met and you're taking me to your room, aren't you a little bit too easy?" – Agron said in a playboy voice.

"That sounds so bad!" – said Nasir in faked shocked voice – "the door on the right is Safiya's room, the one on the left is mine" – he said while he looked at Agron with playful eyes – "remember that"

"I will you minx" – Agron said while he was being directed towards Nasir's room.

"It's a little bit messy because I didn't know I was going to meet the love of my life today, so sorry" – said Nasir and showed Agron his room.

"It's totally fine, it's not messy at all" – Agron said sitting on the edge of the bed – "I think my room was worst at your age"

"What I want to know is what are we going to do now" – Nasir said rather seriously.

"What do you mean?" – Agron answered.

"I mean, where are we going to live now? We have to move in together - he really wanted to know, because now that he found Agron, he wasn't going to leave him.

"Nasir" – he said looking into his eyes – "I have nothing to give you right now but my love, I'm a student, you are a student, you are not even an adult" – he could see how Nasir started to get defensive – "babe, as soon as I can get my own place, and offer you some stability, I will drag you to my side, but for now I…" – he was cut short.

"I don't need big things, I just need you, a roof, food, and maybe a space to paint, that's it" – he saw how Agron was going to contradict him – "honey, we finally found each other, don't ask me to cast you aside because of how things work now, I can't do that" – he looked so sad – "I can work part time, so I can help you pay for stuff, or I'd do all the house work, like before. We don't know when you are going to be able to get your own place, let's just rent together and figure things out" – Nasir said, caressing Agron's cheek – "we used to take one day at a time remember? And we did fine for ourselves"

"Yes babe, but it was so long ago. I want to be able to give you everything you need, I've always wanted to give you everything that you deserve and more, and I couldn't before…" – again he was cut short by Nasir.

"Agron, you have given me everything and more, but I don't need you for that, I can work on my own and figure it out by myself if I had to" – he said very seriously – "I need you because I love you, not because of the things that you give me. Please" – he said in a begging tone – "it is going to be very difficult to sleep without you, don't make me live without you" – he said pouting.

Agron sighed – "We can't move in right now" – Nasir was opening his mouth already – "BUT, we could when I graduate, which is in 2 months, but I can't before that, I have to finish my internship. We can go look for apartments after that"

"2 months?! No! … well, it would go by quickly I guess…" – Nasir said.

"But your parents have to be ok with it, I'm not going to kidnap you, you hear me?" – Agron said in a threatening but playful tone.

"SIR, YES SIR" – Nasir said answering like in the military and Agron laughed – "but you have to be with me when I tell them" – he said negotiating.

"All right, fine, I will" – he gave Nasir a quick kiss – "Now, please show me where am I going to sleep tonight"

"Well, why don't you sleep right here?" – Nasir said seductively, caressing the bed.

"Yeah, right" – Agron said grabbing his things and standing up – "common, show me so I can settle in and go brush my teeth"

"Boo, not fun" – he said standing up also and going out of the room – "is the last door to the left" – Nasir said walking towards said door – "it's a small room but not so much that is unpleasant" – he opened the door and reveille a small but cozy room – "the bathroom is to your right"

"Well, I remember worst, this is completely fine" – he said letting his backpack on the bed and taking his toothbrush – "can you give me some toothpaste? I left it in my dorm" – he added showing his toothbrush.

"Of course, common, let's go the bathroom" – Nasir said guiding him to the said room – "We need to shower after that very pleasant exercise we did back in your dorm" – he said seductively – "wanna save water?"

"All right, you need to stop" – Agron said half laughing half serious – "you know I would love to do that, but we are at your parents house and we can't" – he said putting the toothbrush in his mouth – "and stop being so seductive, where did that come from?" – he said with the toothbrush in his mouth, Nasir had some seductive powers, but he rarely used them.

"I miss you, that's all" – Nasir said putting toothpaste in his toothbrush – "I miss you in every way" – he added to explain what he was saying – "if you know what I mean" – he said gliding his finger through Agron's chest in a downward motion.

"STOOOP" – he said grabbing Nasir's finger while laughing with the toothbrush in his mouth – "I love you and I miss you too, but stop suggesting things I can't do in this house" – Agron said looking at him.

"You could go to my room in the middle of the night and wake me up in a sexy way" – Nasir kept pushing, trying to whisper with the toothbrush in his mouth – "I wouldn't be mad"

"Yeah, because you are super silent and won't wake up anyone, right?" – Agron answered sarcastically, finishing the brushing.

"Ah, so you think you fuck as a God now?" – he said that sentence again, finishing his teeth cleaning time.

"I only speak upon evidence given" – what after life? This was the best thing to have, young again, almost all your memories back, with your soul mate back at it again.

"I'm bursting with joy" – Nasir said theatrically while hugging Agron by the neck.

"I'm very, very happy" – Agron responded, he was not a person that showed emotions, but to Nasir he showed everything - "Hey, question. Have you ever seen someone from before?" – he asked, knowing that Nasir would understand what he was asking.

"No, never… for some time, I thought that maybe I was the only one back, but no, no one" – Nasir answered, while he put his face in Agron's neck.

"Hey, lovebirds" – 'fucking Safiya' thought Nasir – "I need to use the bathroom"

"You need to stop ruining our moments" – said a playful Nasir – "find a boyfriend or something"

"And you need to stop showing this much affection in common areas of the house" – she said pushing him outside the bathroom – "I live here too remember? Also, better me than mom or dad"

"That's true" – Nasir said, he made a small reverence and said – "the sanitary is all yours"

"Thank you, brave soldier" – she said not knowing Nasir's past.

Nasir looked at her dead in the eyes, and with a smile he said - "I'm no fucking soldier" – turning around and going to his room with Agron behind him, who was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time for sleep came and with a final kiss and a "good night" they parted to their beds. They were both so happy to have found each other. Agron was peacefully sleeping, he wanted the next day to come and spend it with Nasir, at the same time, Nasir was dreaming, or better said, remembering his time with Agron in Rome, he was fine, until he started to remember when they parted ways, and Agron came back as a shell, half way destroyed physically and totally destroyed mentally. He didn't want to remember this, no. No, not again this memory of the saddest time in his previous life. No, no!

"No, no!" – Nasir started to say asleep – "no, Agron, no!"

Agron heard a little noise, probably a dog, or something outside, he turn around in the bed and kept sleeping.

"No… NO, AGRON, NOO!" – Nasir was already screaming, and quite hard – "AGRON, AGRON!" – he screamed waking up disoriented.

That woke up the whole house, including Agron, who got out of bed and ran to Nasir's room and opened the door. Nasir got out of bed and ran to Agron's arms, screaming his name; his family was behind trying to understand what was going on.

"AGRON, AGRON!" – Nasir said, while he took Agron's head in his hands, inspecting. Agron just tried to calm him down. Then Nasir took his hands and inspected them, and Agron understood immediately, grabbing Nasir's hands he looked into his eyes and tried to calm him down again.

"Nahzeir, I'm fine, I'm fine!" – he said his name correctly once again, showing his hands – "there's nothing, see? Nothing, no wounds, no nothing" – he added and grabbed his face so he looked at him – "we're safe, no Romans, no war, no fighting, new life, remember?" – he saw how Nasir started to crumble and cry – "shhh, it's ok" – Agron hugged him tight – "it's ok, you're safe"

Nasir never showed this when they fought all those centuries ago, he got concerned with Agron's health and injuries, but that was it, he never collapsed or cried like this. Did he felt like this the whole time, and never said or showed anything for his sake? If it did, he should have realized it, he should have noticed. He hugged him tighter and kissed his head.

"Shhh, calm down and back to bed ok?" – Agron said carrying Nasir back to bed.

"Don't leave me!" – he said quickly – "please, stay"

He looked too small and desperate, his heart was going to break looking at that expression.

"Of course babe, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" – he said reassuringly – "I'm not leaving ever again, ok?"

Nasir nodded and closed his eyes, he was kind of tired with all of this so he felt asleep rather quickly, and Agron left his room, giving him a kiss in his forehead. He closed the door behind him and saw the whole Safar family in pajamas, waiting for an answer to this behavior they hadn't seen before.

"I suppose he hasn't done that before?" – he asked and got 3 shaking heads – sigh "By the Gods…"

"What triggered that?" – Mr. Safar asked – "…Was it you?" – he added carefully

"Maybe" – sigh – "maybe it was the Rome talk at dinner" – Safiya looked down in shame.

"Did that happened before? He waking up like this?" – Mrs. Safar asked with sadness in her voice.

"Couple of times, but not quite like this" – Agron answered – "and this one is for a different cause; it's the memories from before"

"What memories?" – Safiya finally spoke – "he was looking at your hands, and you talked about not leaving again…"

SIGH. Guess he was gonna have to tell them, huh? Well, here goes nothing, but…

"Can we go down stairs and have a coffee or something?" – he asked, Nasir's mother nodded and they all went downstairs to hear the stories with some hot coco, coffee would have kept them up.

"Well, we had a few Roman generals behind our backs, and Spartacus killed all of them, except for one, Marcus Crassus. He was clever, he didn't use brute force, he used strategy, and it worked. When we were close to the Alpes and the women and children could had a possible escape, we separated, some followed Spartacus and the rest followed Crixus" – he said remembering his stupid Gaul brother – "I was in that group, I couldn't see myself living a 'normal' life in the Alpes, farming, etc; so I followed Crixus, he wanted to bring down Rome entirely, and I believe in that; it also worked as a diversion so the rest could escape. But, I also knew that it was probably a journey to a secure death, but I was fine with that, I was a gladiator, we hoped to die honorably in battle" – he kept telling his story, while the Safar family heard closely – "but I would not have Nasir at my side to die in battle, he was not a gladiator, even if by the end he fought like one. I wanted him to live, to cross the Alpes and find new happiness, so I told him to go with Spartacus, and to not follow me, which he did" – he took a sip of his hot coco.

"So, that's why you said you're not going to leave him again" – Safiya said.

"Yes, he wanted to come with me, he told me 'my place is forever with you', but I just left him to fight, I was so stupid" – he kicked himself again and again for that.

"And what about your hands?" – asked Mr. Safar, having a small idea

"Well, that's part 2 of the story" – he said taking another sip – "we were close to Rome, and we could taste the victory, but Roman soldiers came, with Caesar and Tiberius, Crassus son" – he said spiting venom

"Wait… the Caesar, Julius Caesar?" – asked Mr. Safar

"Yeah, that prick" – Agron said almost angry – "he infiltrated our walls by order of Crassus and pretended to be a slave. They came and killed so many" – he said with sadness in his voice – "I was struck down and fell unconscious, but Tiberius almost killed Crixus that day" – he said looking at them – "he cut off his fighting hand" – he said in almost a whisper – "The ones that lived, were taken to Roman camp, me included" – he started to rub his hands together – "Caesar saw me and told Crassus who I was and my status, they contemplated the possibility of using me to train the Romans, but as you may think, I say fuck no…" – he looked at his mug – "so… they crucified me"

Safiya and her mother were horrified, and gasped a little bit, while Mr. Safar thought for a little bit and asked Agron something.

"Did Nizar saw you like that?"

"Crucified? No, thank the Gods, no" – he stopped for a bit – "…but he saw me afterwards"

"How? Didn't Romans let people to die at the cross? – he asked again

"They did, I was a couple of days there, hoping to die fast, or to see Nasir again so I could apologize, and I did" – he drank the last of the hot coco – "Spartacus got Tiberius and Crassus offered a trade, his son for all of the rebels who yet raw breath, and we were hundreds. A slave of Crassus killed Tiberius and they trade her. After that I came back to rebel camp and that's when Nasir saw me" – he remember his face and how he just wanted to cry like a little baby and scream how sorry he was – "he saw me back to health, he even did some surgery to fix my hands, but they were useless, at least for the first few years, I got better with time, but I was never the same, nor Nasir, he had seen war and loving partner crushed" – sometimes he didn't notice he started to talk like before – "but after we crossed the Alpes, we had a good and quiet life" – he said smiling remembering his time with Nasir and his son.

"What did you do when you were free?" – Mrs. Safar asked – "You know, for living" – she was curious, Nasir never said anything, and she never asked.

Agron was going to answer when he heard a little voice, a pleading voice calling his name.

"Agron…" – said Nasir quietly and sadly – "Agroooon"

Agron ran back up in record time and went straight to Nasir's bedroom, followed by Nasir's family; he found him on the bed, with a very sad expression on his face, as soon as Nasir saw him on the threshold, he lifted his arms in a hug invitation, which Agron took in no time.

"You said you were not gonna leave me" – Nasir said in a very small and squeaky voice – "but I woke up and you weren't here"

"I know babe, I'm sorry, I was downstairs. I came as soon as I heard you" – he said hugging and rocking Nasir back and forth, trying to comfort him – "I'm gonna stay now, right beside your bed, ok?"

Nasir's family was looking from the door, Mr. Safar sent Safiya to bed, and talked a little with his wife, who after that, also went to bed.

"Alex, come here for a second" – Mr. Safar called Agron to talk to him, without Nasir listen to the conversation.

"I'm gonna talk to your dad, ok?" – Agron said looking at Nasir to his eyes – "I will be just outside"

Agron stepped outside and left the door ajar, so Nasir wouldn't get anxious.

"To be honest with you, I don't know what to do" – Mr. Safar said – "If I let you sleep in his room tonight he might get better or worse, it's not like you're going to be here every day" - he said conflicted – "I won't let you live here either" – he look at Agron – "Any suggestions?"

"I'm at a lost just like you, he never acted like this before, he was always strong and determined" – he knew they had talked about living together and tell his parents together, but he told him his idea – "I will be out of University in 2 months, and I will rent an apartment somewhere, he can come live with me, I will provide for him while he studies"

"That's a long term thing, we need a solution for the now" – Mr. Safar said rather coldly – "what can you do now?"

"…I think the only thing I can do now sir is sleep in his room" – he started to say, and then he clarified – "on the floor, so he can sleep properly, and hope that this is the only night that this happens. And then we could live together"

Mr. Safar didn't spoke for a while, and Agron started to get anxious, did he say something that crossed the line?

"Ok, do that, sleep on the floor, in the guest room there's a small sofa bed, I will help you bring it here and you can take the covers of the bed. Common" – he said going to the guest room and helping Agron to set his new "bed" for the night.

Agron went back to get the covers and Mr. Safar stopped him for a minute.

"Prove yourself worthy and I will fully support you two living together" – he said putting his hand forward so Agron could shake it – "Deal?"

"Deal" – said Agron without thinking it twice and he shook his hand vigorously.

"Good night Alex" – Mr. Safar said going to bed.

"Good night sir" – said Agron going to Nasir's bedroom.

Agron went to Nasir's room and got under the covers he took from the guest bed, he thought Nasir was sleeping again but he thought wrong.

"…I'm sorry..." – said a very fragile voice from the bed

"Hey" – he said sitting on the sofa bed – "I thought you were sleeping" – he looked at him and his sad expression – "why are you sorry? You have done nothing wrong"

"Yeah right…" – he said sarcastically – "it's just that my dream was so realistic…"

"It's because it wasn't a dream babe" – he said getting closer to the bed – "I'm so sorry you have to experience that…" – he said regretful of his decision all those centuries ago – "It's all my fault and I will try my hardest to make it up to you"

"You already did, for decades, so stop that" – Nasir told him still in a small voice – "I'm the one who remembered. You are a good man Agron, don't you forget that" – he looked intently into his eyes – "you just did what you thought was right, that's all" – he moved to the edge of the bed and let his arm down to caress Agron's face.

Agron got up for a minute and kissed Nasir slow and tenderly – "I love you, so god damn much"

"I know, and I love you so much" – Nasir responded – "Sleep now, I already robbed some precious time already, you would be tired in the morning"

"It was you so I don't care" – he got back in the bed – "besides, we have lost sleep together before" – he said in a funny way.

"Yeah, well, at least that's worth it" – Nasir said getting comfortable – "Good night hon"

"Night babe" – Agron said touching his face – "and have sweet dreams this time"

"Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I just wanted to apologise for the delay on the story, this story is going to be loooong (trust me), so we still have a bunch of chapters to go through. I've had a lot of stuff in my plate these days and I haven't been able to write anything, but here's another chapter, hope you enjoy! Reviews are love :)**

Chapter 4

They fell asleep rather fast, Nasir fell first and Agron followed, Nasir didn't woke up anymore and they got up late the next day, it was Sunday either way. Agron woke up first, as always, but he didn't get up, he stayed there thinking about the future, what he wanted to achieve and provide for Nasir, always and only for Nasir. Maybe they could go somewhere else, were Nasir wouldn't feel cold all of the time, somewhere sunnier, to remind him of Syria. He would have to work hard and get a great job for all of that, he did say he was going to support Nasir all through college, maybe Mr. Safar could pay for all the college expenses and he could pay for all the living expenses?... What the hell? He was thinking way into the future; he had to impress Nasir's family now, so he could live a beautiful and loving life with him again.

He was deep in thought when Nasir startled him a bit

"What are you thinking about?" – he said from his bed – "And don't say nothing, I know you and that deep thought face you make"

Agron smiled – "I was just thinking about our future…" – he thought for a little bit – "Where do you want to go to study?"

"UCSF. California, where's warm, but also because it's a good medical school"

"And then? Do you wanna stay there?" - Agron asked – "Or would you want to move?"

"Maybe, I don't know, that degree allows me to go work at any hospital or ER, so I could go anywhere I think" – he said giving it a thought – "why do you ask? Do you want to move?"

"Maybe, for your sake I would stay at California" – he said being charming – "I can also work anywhere really, if you want to stay because of your family I won't move at all"

"Well, I could use a warmer place, like California" – he said imagining possibilities – "I'd like to look at the ocean"

"I really like the sea, maybe we could go to California, or to L.A" – he said fantasizing – "we could go to the beach"

"I like that idea; we're going to have to save money to move though" – he started to get up.

"Yeah, maybe I would have to work double shifts or something" – he got up too – "ask for a loan to my dad maybe"

They went to the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth

"By the way" – said Nasir – "when are you going to talk to your parents?"

Agron sighed – "I don't know, I don't think this is something I can talk about on the phone…"

"What about Skype? Maybe you can use that?" – he didn't know how technological were Agron's parents.

"Well, maybe, but still, I feel this is something I have to tell to their faces, but also I can't wait that long" – he contemplated – "you have to be with me though"

"Always" – he said finishing everything and going down stairs for breakfast.

"Later today?" – asked Agron.

"So soon? Are you sure?" – asked Nasir, he took his time telling his parents.

"Well yeah, we know we are going to stay with each other forever, and if they support that then great, but if they don't, I don't care" – he said stopping for a minute and looking into Nasir's eyes – "I'm gonna spend my life with you, not them"

"But it's your family Agron" – he said sadly but also happy for hearing that.

"No babe, you are" – he gave him a small peck and went to the kitchen – "common, let's eat some breakfast"

"Ah, you woke up" – said Safiya – "I was afraid I was gonna have to go there and woke you"

"Good morning to you to Safiya" – said sarcastically Nasir – "and we have been awake for a while, we were just talking"

"Talking?" – she asked with a sneer

"Yes, talking" – said Agron – "I haven't told my parents yet, so we were talking about doing it today"

"What have you not told them dear?" – asked Mrs. Safar

"Everything" – and they looked at him – "no one knows… except you of course"

"You never told anyone?" – asked Mr. Safar

"No, my father is a scientist and my mom even though she is a German historian, doesn't believe in reincarnation or anything like that, so I just kept it to myself" – he received a mug full of hot coffee from Nasir – "Thank you" – he said with a loving smile.

"No one at all?" – ask Safiya in disbelief – "Really?"

"Really" – answered Agron – "I almost told my brother and my sister, but in the end, I didn't have the guts" – he explained sadly – "I'm not really good with words either… Nasir was always better at that"

"Toast hon?" – asked Nasir.

"Yes, please and thank you" – answered Agron, he was happy that Nasir looked better, he even looked as like nothing happened at all.

"So now, you plan on explaining everything, Nizar included?" – asked Mr. Safar, he was not going to tolerate a half way relationship.

"Yes sir, everything, if they support us, then that's great, if not then I don't care" – he said confidently while he sipped his coffee - "I'm going to spend my life with Nasir until the day I die. I love my family, but Nasir comes first, always and forever"

"Where is your family Alex?" – asked Mrs. Safar putting jam in her toast.

"They're in New York, but Greta is in Germany visiting family" – he said while Nasir passed him his toast – "Thank you. I'm gonna tell Dan to tell my parents and set the computer"

"We can do it in my room, what time you think you'll do it" – asked Nasir.

"I don't know, the sooner the better" – he said eating in between – "I'll call Dan as soon as I finish breakfast"

Everyone had breakfast calmly and happily, it was a good Sunday morning. Agron felt fine, for now, he didn't know how he would feel if his family would turn against him, he hoped he wouldn't have to find out.

"Hey Dan!" – Agron called his brother close to lunch time – "how are you? …. Good, good, hey I need to ask you a favor bro … Can you please set our parents in front of the computer and make a skype call? I have some news" – he was already showered and dressed, talking on the phone with his brother in Nasir's room – "yeah now, please… danke" – he thanked him and hanged up.

"Alright, turn on the computer and open skype" – said Nasir.

Agron did all the necessary to connect with his parents in New York, he was getting nervous, very indeed, and of course, Nasir being Nasir, noticed immediately.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be fine either way" – he said massaging his shoulders – "I'm here, remember?"

"And I love you the more for it" – Agron said, kissing Nasir's hand lovingly – "thank you"

"Always, now, do you want me to be present since the beginning or just after the reveal" – he asked

"I want you to be in the room, but maybe enter the picture when I tell you" – Agron said trying to create a plan.

"Sure, I'll be here" – he couldn't say more because Agron was receiving a call from home, so he got himself out of the camera frame and gave Agron two thumbs up.

Agron responded and there were his parents and Dan, they must be really curious right now, Agron thought, he never really used skype with his parents, he just called occasionally to know what had happened in the few last weeks but that was it, so that combined with "I have some news" were lapidating him. Slowly but surely.

"Hi Alexander, how are you?" – asked her mother. And of course he had to speak in German now, because otherwise it would be weird. He apologized to Nasir mentally.

"Hi, I'm good how are you doing?" – he asked, he was kind of happy, he hadn't seen those faces in some time.

"We're doing fine, how's university?" – talked his father.

"Almost done Vater, one more month of internship and then I have to do the paper work to graduate" – he said, getting nervous – "but that is not what I called you for"

"Yeah, you sounded very serious bruder, what happened?" – asked Dan.

"Well…" – he started trying to explain everything – "do you remember when I was 15 and I started to act different?" – he inquired, that was when he remembered.

"Nein" – said both his father and brother. Well thanks for not noticing, fools.

"Ja" – said his mother very surely – "it was like you learned something, that changed you forever"

"Well, I did changed forever, but I didn't learn anything, I remembered" – here we go.

"What did you remembered?" – asked Dan.

"Ok, first of all, this is going to sound completely crazy, but … I remembered my past life" – 'oh Gods, help me' – "I'm a reincarnated soul"

"It's this a joke?" – asked is father.

"Nein Vater, is not a joke. I was in history class, and we were going through Roman history…" – he started to say

"You hate Roman history" – Dan interrupted.

"Yes Dan, and there's a reason for that" – Agron continued – "We talked about Spartacus and his war against the Roman Empire and it was the first time I was hearing the story and the facts, but for some reason it just seem so familiar to me" – he kept explaining – "so, after class, I did some research at the library and read about two others at the side of the slaves, in was Onomeus and Crixus, and the memories hit me, like a big slap across the face"

"Ok, wait, so you are saying" – Dan was trying to understand, bless him – "that you were there? Like a slave?"

"I was Agron of the Rhine, second in command, one of the closest to Spartacus. Gladiator from the House of Batiatus" – he finally said it, and it felt so fucking good.

"Ok… so, you were a slave in Ancient Rome, and then fought with the Romans for freedom" – Dan said very slowly – "And you never told us this because…."

"Because it's crazy, and Mutter doesn't believe in religion or anything like that even though she is an historian, and Vater is a scientist, so I never gather the courage to tell you" – he was trying so desperately to make them understand – "that's why I started to go to the gym like I was a mad man, that's why I hate Rome, that's why I traveled so much, that's why I never dated anyone…"

"What has that to do with anything?" – at last, his father spoke.

"Because, when I was a slave fighting to be free I met the love of my life" – his face changed radically, and they all saw that – "and I hoped and prayed to the Gods that he would come to me again"

"He?" – asked his mother in disbelief – "a guy?"

"Ja, a man Mutter, Nasir of Syria" – he said with the biggest smile on his face – "and I found him Mutter, I found him again" – he said almost at the brink of tears, he looked at Nasir's direction, who had been listening carefully, he still remember some German when Agron taught him all those centuries ago. When he saw Agron with all of that emotion in his eyes, smiling at him, he closed their distance as fast as he could and hugged him tight.

"Wait, is that him?" – asked Dan

Agron didn't answer right away; he was too busy hugging the love of his life and being comforted.

"Alexander, look at me" – said his mother, Agron did – "I don't think you're crazy, or delirious, but reincarnation is not real" – she said slowly, well at least she was not saying anything about same sex relations.

"Nein Mutter, you're wrong, the Gods gave us another chance, as crazy as that sounds, it's the thruth" – said a happy Agron.

"I not know if this German is good now" – started Nasir in a broken old German – "but it's truth, he taught German century ago, when we were slave" – he looked at everyone who looked kind of shock.

"Where did you learn that?" – asked Mrs. Scholz in a little bit of a shock – "that German is really old"

"He told you mom, I taught him centuries ago, when we were slaves of Rome, and he taught me Syrian, we also speak Latin, we remember vividly everything; every battle, every friend, every sadness and happiness" – he said happy to have him here.

"But you never talked in that old German" – said Dan.

"Oh I can, perfectly" – he said in old German – "it's just that I never saw the need to use it" – he saw how his family was looking more and more in shock – "or Syrian or Latin"

"I know this is hard to take in" – said Nasir in English – "but please believe us, it's the truth, we are not making this up, you could even ask us the smallest details in separate, and we will tell you the same thing"

"I found Nasir again yesterday evening" – Agron said trying to make his point – "just yesterday. Why would I do and say all of this? You know me, I'm not a sensible guy, or romantic, but Nasir IS the love of my life, we lived together until the day I died of old age"

Nasir was standing next to him, there wasn't another chair, and when he talked he tried to put himself at the level of the camera.

"Alex, do something for me" – Dan said.

"What?" – he was starting to get tired of this whole thing.

"Look at Nasir, look at his eyes for a bit" – he just wanted to see something.

"Uumm, ok" – he looked at Nasir into his eyes who was standing.

"No, you stupid clueless human being" – he said lovingly – "put him at your level, and then look at each other"

Nasir tried to put himself at his level, but crouching left him too far down, Agron took his hand and made him sit in his lap, Nasir tried to fight a little bit, he didn't want his family to see them in this position, but Agron made him stay, reciting a little "it's ok"; he was mortified, but he looked at him in his eyes, how he loved that man. They looked at each other for a little bit, they couldn't suppress the happiness, so they were smiling, after so many years together, they didn't need words to communicate, and right now, they were telling each other how much they loved the other one.

"Ok, stop, before you start kissing or something" – Dan said amused – "I believe you bro"

"What? Really?" – he didn't expect to be this easy.

"Yeah, I mean, you have never lied about something that big or important, and also, you can't deny the love you have; I can see it in the way you look at each other" - he said in a noble way and then added – "you must have great sex"

"Dan!" – everyone yelled but Nasir, he just laughed and buried his face in Agron neck.

"No seriously, I wish I had that, but hey" – he thought about something – "was I in there? Was I your brother before?"

"No, sorry" – Agron said, and decided to tell them about Duro – "I had a brother but he was killed when he saved me from a Roman soldier, and no, it wasn't you"

"Do I look a little bit like him?" – he asked Nasir.

"Sorry, I never met Duro" – Nasir said sadly – "we met after that"

"Vater, Mutter, anything?" – Agron asked, he didn't need the approval, but it will surely be nice.

"I don't know what to say, I know you wouldn't lie, and surely, you're not crazy" – started his mother – "and I can also see the love between you two, but…. It's gonna take a while to get use to it"

"That's completely fine mom, thank you" – he said very grateful – "Vater?"

Nasir didn't know what type of relationship Agron had with his father in this life, he didn't ask, he just hoped it was completely different from before.

"Um, it's weird Alexander, I'm not going to lie" – his father started to say – "but I also know that you are not a liar, or crazy, but it's gonna take a while" – he said honestly – "I mean, I had no idea you were gay"

"I'm not" – he said laughing – "by concept I'm bi, but since I met Nasir I'm Nasir-sexual" – he added with a big smile in his face while Nasir hit him softly in his chest.

"See what I mean?" – said Dan, and he moved his lips saying "Great sex"

"Alright" – Agron said with a smile – "also, his name is Nizar, Nasir was his name in Rome, so call him Nizar"

"Wait, why can't we call him Nasir?" – Dan protested.

"Because that's not his name now, and that name it's only for me to use, got it?" – he said with a smile.

"Uh, I know when you use that name" – Dan said leaving.

"Ok, that's enough" – said his father – "let's talk about something else, since we are here; when is your graduation, do you know yet?"

"Um, November, but I don't know the date, I think it's in the first two weeks" – he said – "I would tell you as soon as I know it" - his parents were really into planning so, he understood – "also, don't tell Greta, I'll tell her myself"

"Ok, good, we're still processing it ourselves" – his mother said – "one day maybe I will fully believe the reincarnation thing and I will ask about your previous life"

"Well mom, it's not that pretty of a story, but I would tell you anything you'd like to know" – he wanted to be open about it, he spend too much time pretending, so now he wanted to be completely honest to his family – "I want to be honest with you always, I lost my family before, and they never met my family, only my sister did, so I want everyone to be able to meet my family this time, and hopefully for all to get along"

"Even like that, I would like to know some day" – his mother said – "Nizar, Alexander can be very stubborn"

"Oh, I know" – Nasir said with a smile.

"Please, take care of him" – she said politely

"He always has mom" – Agron said looking at Nasir – "I think I would have done more stupid things if he hadn't been there"

"Alright Alex, I'm going" – his father said – "take care and will see each other on November"

"Yeah, we're leaving too, we still have some things to talk about, we just met again yesterday, like I told you" – Agron informed everyone – "It was good to see you, be safe"

"You too son, we'll see ya" – said Mr. Scholz.

"Bye" – everyone said at some point and they ended the call.

"Well" – Nasir said hugging Agron, still sitting in his lap – "that went better than expected, I would even say smoothly"

"And that is because you were with me the whole time" – Agron told him, hugging him back by the waist – "you have a charisma that no one can deny, so everyone likes you, and that makes me a little jealous, not gonna lie"

"What makes you jealous? That you don't have charisma, or that, according to you, everyone likes me?" – he said teasing.

"Both, but the second makes me very jealous" – he said smiling very close to Nasir's face – "I want you all to myself, I can be very selfish"

"I know, but I also know" – Nasir said touching Agron's lips with his index finger – "that you could share me with Yakub just fine, and you loved him too" – he said finishing with a small kiss.

"That's different and you know it, we loved Yakub and he loved us, and we all lived very happily" – Agron said giving a small kiss to Nasir.

-sigh-"I miss him" – Nasir said putting his face in Agron's neck – "I wish he was here too, I want to hold him"

"I wish that too, but I don't think he's going to come back" – he told him while he comforted him.

"I know, I still miss him" – he said looking at Agron again.

"I do too, babe" – he kissed his nose – "but in the future maybe we would be three again, or four, who knows?"

Safiya had a bad habit of prying into other people's conversations, and this time wasn't different, and of course they were talking about stuff that she didn't know and that she misunderstood rather quickly; but she knew that she liked to fantasizes about stuff or sometimes her imagination ran wild, so she would ask about it instead of getting in trouble.

They were in the same position, kissing slowly; Agron was trying very strongly to not think about anything else, just kissing innocently, he didn't want to pop a boner in his partner's house, with his family inside; he was pretty sure that was a big no-no with going to the parent's house of your loved one for the first time, but Nasir was not having that, he was going all about it, because when he was with Agron like this, he forgot about everything else, and he just wanted to be taken.

"Babe" – Agron said in a whisper – "we need to stop before we can't stop at all"

"But I don't want to" – he responded in a whisper too, kissing his cheek and chin – "I want you so bad" – he started kissing his neck.

This was getting bad, he was starting to get lost, and he couldn't, he knew that. He had to create a good relationship with Nasir's new family and fucking him in his house while everyone was in it was not the way to do that. This had to stop.

"Nasir, babe, stop" – he said separating himself from Nasir, taking a huge bulk of air and made him stand up – "we need to go"

"What? No, come on" – he said trying to hug Agron again – "we can eat lunch later, let's stay here"

"Screw lunch" – he said looking for his wallet – "We're going to a motel. NOW"

"Yes, sir" – Nasir said looking for his wallet and keys.


End file.
